


The Adventure of the Sussex Vampire II: Jack's Quest

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Crack Crossover, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Ferguson hires someone to lift the curse of his "wicked" stepmother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventure of the Sussex Vampire II: Jack's Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #15 (Cracktastic!) on Watson's Woes. Obviously, pure crack.
> 
> Cracktastic!--It's that time again. Be as crazy as you want to be in today's entry, the crackier, the better.

The door, and Watson's eardrums, would not hold out for much longer.

Mr. Ferguson, Holmes and Watson were barricading the door with their own bodies. Dolores and Mrs. Mason had formed a small protective huddle around furious mother and wailing infant in the far corner of the windowless room.

Ferguson gave a loud shout, desperately trying to be heard over the cacophony. “Please, listen to me, Mr. Belmont! My wife is not a vampire! Holmes has proven her innocence! _Your services are not required!_ ”

His son Jack responded instead, his high-pitched voice cracking under the strain of puberty. “Do you hear him, sir? She has bewitched my poor father! That detective and doctor are under her thrall too, she _made_ them tell Father to send me away, the only one who knows what she truly is! You must kill her to break the spell she has placed on them all!”

Wilmer Belmont, the latest (if not the brightest) scion of the Belmont clan, redoubled his efforts to break down the door. “Worry not, young man! My family has fought the vampire infestation since the 11th century! A mere door won't stop me from doing my sacred duty! This succubus will quickly be dispatched by the Vampire Killer whip! You won't regret hiring me, lad! Now, about my pay--”

The oak then started to splinter, along with Watson's patience with this hysterical melodrama. Actual vampire hunter or delusional madman, the doctor didn't much care. The only person that was going to get a whipping today was Jack, if Watson had any say in the matter.

One glance at Holmes, and the two men quickly came to agreement with a nod. It was high time to end this and go home to a peaceful, _silent_ Baker Street.

Watson shoved Mr. Ferguson out of the path of danger as Holmes yanked open the door. Wilmer was in mid-ram at that particular moment, and he came crashing down to the hardwood floor. He quickly sprang back up and shook off the pain, crowing loudly in the heat of the upcoming battle, “Enough talk! _Have at you!_ ”

The detective had at him sure enough. The hunter went down again, and this time stayed down. The famed Vampire Killer, thankfully, did not find its mark.

Jack then tried to hobble away from the scene, only to be caught as Watson dragged him by the ear back to his shaken father. “Now, young man,” Watson hissed with clenched teeth, “your father and we are going to make _absolutely_ certain that you do not miss your maiden voyage a second time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wilmer Belmont is my own silly creation, mainly because I didn't have the heart to make a "real" Belmont an idiot, even in a crackfic.


End file.
